The Highest Place
by Velicious
Summary: Malam... Darah... sang pemburu dan mangsa yang berkeliaran, Obsesi atau hati? Light dan L... chap 3 up! RnR please
1. He is L

Chap. 1 : He is... L

_Hei... Kau tahu malam berwarna apa?__Hitam… begitu kelam_

_Di saat mereka semua terlelap di malam yang sunyi_

_Mata-mata lapar berkeliling dalam kegelapan_

_Sosok mereka begitu mengagumkan_

_Indah… tak dapat diungkapkan bibir yang ternganga bisu_

_Membisikkan kata-kata membius rasa…_

_Bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan_

_Ketika bibir itu ternodai darah merah yang mengundang_

_Dan mereka membawanya pergi jauh_

_Pada kegelapan abadi berwarna merah…_

.

Death Note

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ooba & Obata Takeshi

Warning : OOC, AU, Flash alur, shonen-ai, etc.

**-The Highest Place-**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

_28 Februari 1996_

"Ayah.. Ibu.. Sayu," terdengar suara seorang bocah laki-laki memanggil-manggil keluarganya dengan nada putus asa. Harusnya hari itu menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi mereka semua, dengan pergi berlibur bersama ke penginapan untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang bocah laki-laki –Yagami Light– yang ke -10 setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berlibur karna ayahnya tak pernah dapat libur panjang dari kantornya, Markas Besar kepolisian Jepang.

Salju turun deras di luar namun terasa hangat karna tawa sayu serta senyuman bahagia orang tuanya. Saat itu Light berfikir bahwa dia adalah orang paling beruntung karena memiliki keluarga seperti keluarganya.

"Kakak… ayo cepat," panggil Sayu pada Light yang masih berdiri di depan kuil.

"Iya.. tunggu saja di bawah bersama ayah dan ibu," sahutnya. Saat itu ia tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kuil, sendiri karena keluarganya telah selesai berdoa dan menunggunya di mobil. Sekedar menyempatkan diri berdoa usai beristirahat sejenak.

Setelah itu Sayu turun dengan ceria sementara Light melempar uangnya ke dalam kotak dan membunyikan lonceng serta merapatkan ke dua tangannya seraya memejamkan mata madunya.

"Tuhan… semoga kami selalu bersama…," bisiknya penuh khidmat.

Ibunya berkata bahwa bila ia jadi anak baik, maka Tuhan akan mengabulkan doanya. Ia tak akan menertawakan lagi cerita-cerita ibu dan guru serta teman-temannya tentang hal-hal sseperti itu.

Ia akan menjadi anak yang patuh agar Tuhan mau mendengar dan mengabulkan doanya. Ditatapnya altar di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar dari seorang anak polos, berharap Tuhan akan mendengar dan mengabulkan permintaannya.

Setelah lama tidak merasakan saat-saat menyenangkan seperti sekarang, Light baru menyadari bahwa ia harus bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Tuhan dengan rajin berdoa. Oleh karena itu ia memanfaatkan keadaan ini. Dimana ia berdiri di depan kuil sendiri untuk berdoa, agar tidak perlu pusing untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sayu –adiknya– tentang doa yang ia panjatkan.

Dituruninya tangga kuil dengan perlahan sementara langit telah gelap dengan salju yang turun ringan, membuatnya mengepulkan asap putih dari celah bibir dan nafasnya, mendatangi keluarganya yang telah menunggunya di mobil. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum, sambil membayangkan hal menyenangkan apa lagi yang akan terjadi nanti di perjalanan mereka.

Namun, betapa terkejutnya dia begitu menyaksikan keadaan di hadapannya, keluarganya...

Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan pemandangan paling mengerikan seumur hidupnya. Keluarganya tergeletak pasrah di tanah dengan darah yang membanjiri tubuh mereka. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas 2 lubang bekas gigitan di leher mereka.

Monster-monster bertaring panjang dan berkuku runcing bermata merah darah berwujud manusia itu memandanganginya dengan tatapan lapar yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka semua telah mendatangi Light yang terduduk.

Takut… ia ketakutan dengan mata yang terbelalak. Semua keberanian dan kepercayaan dirinya hancur, apalagi ketika keluarga yang ia sayangi direbut darinya tanpa ia mau.

Ia yang biasanya tertawa meremehkan mendengar cerita Sayu tentang makhluk-makhluk mitos tersebut, sekarang seakan mendengar tawa itu. Namun saat ini tawa itu berbalik seperti merendahkannya.

Mencibir ketakutannya...

"Berikan darahmu anak kecil..," ujar salah satu diantara mereka pada Light. Di antara matanya yang memburam karena kepanikan, ia bisa melihat taring yang menyembul dari balik bibir makhluk tersebut. Runcing dan ternodai, darah...

Ayahnya atau ibunya, atau mungkin adiknya, Sayu... membuat pikirannya mendadak kosong. Kenyataan mengerikan itu membuat dadanya merasakan nyeri yang lama kelamaan terasa memuakkan.

Saat itu Light mengira ia akan mati seperti keluarganya ketika salah seorang dari mereka telah mengarahkan taring padanya. Membuatnya menyusul keluarganya yang entahlah, tenang atau malah sebaliknya.

Namun, tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda yang muncul dalam penglihatannya dan membelah monster di sisinya dua lalu hancur menjadi abu. Pemuda itu mendekatinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maaf.. maafkan aku..," bisiknya lirih di telinga Light.

Pemuda kurus berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitam legam sekelam malam. Tubuhnya dingin namun terasa begitu nyaman, dengan aroma tubuh yang terasa menenangkan Light. Membuatnya merasa aman hingga ia pejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ketenangan yang ia rasakan.

"Habisi mereka semua...,"perintah pemuda itu dingin pada teman-temannya yang muncul dari kegelapan, ketika Light tertidur dengan mudah dalam pelukannya.

"baik, L…"

Dan pertemuan itu mengubah jalan hidup tenangnya, melukiskan masa depan yang berliku, masa lalu yang menghantui dan menghadapkannya pada pilihan tersulit, serta takdir yang seolah menentangnya.

_Kalau kau memang ingin tahu,_

_Ikuti kata hatimu, dengarkan..._

_Dan buka matamu, merah ataukah hitam..._

**Chap 1 end**

A/N : mm... akhirnya memutuskan untuk mem-publish ulang dengan meng-edit sedikit setelah dengan berbagai pertimbangan dan masukan dari beberapa orang di sekitar VE... Bagaimana?

RnR, please ^^


	2. Meet you again

Chapter 2 : Meet You Again

_Kau berfikir semua dari sudut pandangmu_

_Seolah semua yang kau ingin adalah yang terbaik_

_Memaksakan pilihan yang belum tentu tepat_

_Lalu menangis tersedu karena menyesalinya_

.

Death Note

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ooba & Obata Takeshi

Warning : OOC, AU, flash alur, shonen ai, etc.

-**The Highest Place**-

.

**Normal P.O.V**

_14 Tahun kemudian..._

"Light!" Teriak Misa.

Light terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan Misa memekakkan telinganya. Meski tubuh Misa mungil entah dari mana suaranya yang nyaring dan berisik tersebut. Mimpi, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memimpikan kejadian terburuk dalam hidupnya tersebut.

Di saat ia merasa paling bahagia dan beruntung di dunia, saat itu pula kebahagiaan dan keberuntungannya dirampas dengan cara yang paling menyakitkan dan mengerikan. Memberikan ia kenangan buruk di usianya yang begitu muda hingga membuatnya memasuki hidupnya yang seperti ini.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun dokter?" Tanya Matt seraya memberikannya sebotol air mineral dingin yang masih tersegel rapi dari dalam lemari pendingin.

"Terima kasih," balas Light menenggak minuman di tangannya.

Dengan manja Misa menceritakan kejadian selama pemotretan pagi tadi pada Light yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah kematian keluarganya, Light menjalani hidup yang keras hingga iapun bisa jadi seorang dokter seperti saat ini. Cita-cita yang telah ia bangun sejak ia masih ingusan dulu.

Seperti yang telah ia ceritakan dan ia janjikan pada ayahnya dulu. Dengan suara berwibawa namun hangat milik ayahnya, ia dinasihati dan didukung sepenuh hati. Senyuman merekah dari bibirnya saat itu menjadi jawaban untuk ayahnya.

"Light-kun... kau mendengar ceritaku kan? " Tanya Misa manja karena daritadi Light hanya terdiam seraya melepas jas praktiknya.

"Ya.. aku dengar. Kau sudah berusaha keras hari ini Misa," sahutnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Light... Kau memang paling mengerti aku...," sahutnya senang entah memuji Light atau memuji diri sendiri dengan pose-pose yang menurut Matsuda imut dan menurut Mikami bodoh.

"Kau mandilah dulu Light.. Kau pasti lelah hari ini," Tukas Mikami mendekati Light dan memegangi Jas praktik milik Light. "Ya, kau benar. Aku mau mandi dulu," Sahut Light lalu pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil handuk dan baju ganti di lokernya.

Misa terlihat tengah bercerita pada Matsuda sedangkan Matt larut memainkan PSPnya dengan rokok di bibir serta Mikami yang sedang membuka laptopnya untuk memeriksa pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah selesai Light?" Tanya Misa mendekati Light yang tak lama kemudian muncul dengan rambut setengah mengering dan seragam hitam yang telah melekat di tubuh semampainya. Wajahnya yang tampan terlihat lebih segar dengan harum sabun yang tercium dari tubuhnya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melemparkan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya ke sofa.

Setelah kehilangan keluarganya, tumbuh satu perasaan yang menopang dirinya untuk bertahan hidup, yaitu balas dendam atas kematian keluarganya pada satu makhluk yang paling ia benci dengan seluruh hidupnya, vampire.

Oleh karna itu untuk mencapai tujuannya tersebut ia membentuk sebuah kelompok, terdiri dari orang-orang yang mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya, kehilangan orang yang disayangi karna 1 pembunuh yang sama, vampire.

Amane Misa, seorang model yang kehilangan keluarganya. Tugasnya adalah memberikan informasi tempat 'perburuan' mereka. Dunia model yang digelutinya memberikannya akses yang lebih luas serta terpercaya.

Matsuda, seorang polisi yang kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya bertugas menyuplai senjata untuk mereka. Di mana senjata-senjata tersebut didapatnya dari kenalannya sesama anggota kepolisian.

Matt, seorang mahasiswa semester 3 yang telah kehilangan neneknya karna melindunginya dari serangan vampire ketika ia masih sangat muda. Ia bertugas sebagai penyelidik gerakan-gerakan vampire. Dengan kemampuannya sebagai hacker.

Sedangkan Mikami Teru, seorang pengusaha yang kehilangan ibunya, bertugas mengalirkan dana untuk kelompok mereka. Berkat pekerjaannya sebagai pengusaha sukes dengan banyak saham di perusahaan besar dan aset yang menggunung jumlahnya.

Light sendiri adalah penyerang utama kelompok mereka.

"Kali ini di mana?" tanya Matsuda seraya melebarkan peta di meja panjang. Dengan perlahan semua anggota mendekat dan mengelilingi meja tersebut. Matt memakai kacamatanya dan melihat ke arah Misa.

"Di sini..," tunjuk Misa pada satu tempat di peta "Basement darah...,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari jauh telah terdengar musik asik yang menggerakkan tubuh untuk ikut bergoyang. Kelompok pemburu Light turun dari mobil yang berfungsi sebagai markas ke-2 mereka. Mobil besar yang dilengkapi dengan pemancar dan puluhan monitor yang akan merekam segala kegiatan mereka lewat layar kecil di telinga mereka yang sekaligus berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi. Dengan langkah mantap dan wajah santai, mereka memasuki lift dan menekan tombol basement.

Matt memasukkan PSP yang sedaritadi ia mainkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya. Dengan santai Light menarik kokang pistol berpeluru perak miliknya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, beratus orang menari di bawah cairan merah yang disemprotkan dari atap. Lampu berkelap-kelip menambah semarak suasana. Dj terlihat menikmati memainkan musik asik sedangkan gadis-gadis sexy menari erotis di Dancefloor.

"Saatnya berburu teman-teman...," seru Light memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya.

Begitu santainya mereka mulai menambaki orang-orang bertaring panjang yang mampu mereka lihat yang langsung berubah menjadi abu begitu tersentuh peluru perak. Terjadi keributan dan orang-orang berhamburan melarikan diri, termasuk para vampire yang tak ingin kehilangan nyawa mereka. Dua pistol di tangan mereka menari dengan lincah menghabisi satu persatu vampire yang hendak melarikan diri.

"Bye-bye vampire..," ujar Misa dengan senyuman iblisnya menyaksikan vampire yang menerjangnya berubah menjadi abu tak tersisa sedikitpun. Matt menampelkan beberapa peladak yang bereaksi pada vampire di beberapa tempat sementara Matsuda dan Mikami memback-upnya dari belakang. Namun seberapa lihainya pun mereka, tetap saja ada vampire yang berhasil melarikan diri.

"Aku, Matt dan Mikami akan memeriksa ke atas... Misa dan Matsuda periksa tempat ini dengan teliti... Hubungi yang lain bila butuh bantuan ataupun mendapat sesuatu...," ujar Light sebagai ketua memberikan perintah pada teman-temannya.

Light, Matt dan Mikamipun beranjak ke atas meninggalkan Misa yang ribut ingin berpasangan dengan Light. Namun waspada dan teliti dalam pekerjaan adalah tugas utama mereka. Begitu tiba di atas mereka langsung disambut beberapa vampire yang berusaha menyerang mereka. Beberapa tembakan jitu mereka lancarkan demi menghindar dengan sempurna dari penyerangan mematikan tersebut.

Dengan keadaan terdesak Matt, terpisah dari Light dan Mikami. Tanpa fikir panjang Matt memasuki sebuah kamar dan dengan cekatan mengisi senjatanya dengan peluru yang tersisa di kantung jaketnya. Begitu terdengar suara dari belakangnya, Matt langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada sumber suara. Seorang pemuda belasan tahun memainkan biola dengan suara yang terdengar dalam dan kelam.

"Aku tak suka diganggu ketika sedang memainkan benda ini," ujarnya tiba-tiba mengagetkan Matt.

Pemuda itu berbalik dan tatapan dinginlah yang pertama kali menjawab keterkejutannya. Pemuda belasan tahun dengan rambut blonde yang bersinar. Kulitnya begitu putih seakan tak memiliki darah dengan taring yang tak normal untuk ukuran manusia biasa.

"Kau... vampire hunterkan? Urusanmu sudah selesai? Atau.. Kau ke sini karna terdesak?" Tanyanya dengan dingin serta pandangan tajam menusuk.

"Sayangnya yang ke dua yang benar...," sahut Matt tanpa menurunkan senjatanya namun tak terlihat waspada. Pemuda itu mendekati meja di sisinya dan memasukkan 2 kaplet ke dalam secangkir gelas berisi air putih, sesaat kemudian air itu berubah menjadi segelas darah segar.

'_Pil darah_' Pikir Matt dengan cepat.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Apa sekarang kau berniat menghabisi aku yang vampire ini? " Tanyanya menantang, mengesalkan, namun Matt menyukai sifat pongahnya tersebut.

"Entahlah, menurutmu? Atau kau yang bermaksud menyerangku saat ini? Kau bisa saja kan memanggil teman-temanmu itu," balasnya tak kalah.

Pemuda itu tersenyum sinis dengan pandangan meledek "Untuk apa? Justru aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian karna tugas kami kalian ringankan... Lagipula siapa yang kau sebut temanku? Mereka hanyalah sampah yang memang pantas untuk dihabisi...," jawabnya enteng.

Saat itu dahi Matt sedikit berkerut, namun ia ingat bahwa dalam dunia vampire ada silsilah yang menunjukkan kelas-kelas mereka. Ketika mata Matt menelusuri sosok di hadapannya. Rambut blonde, kulit mulus, mata indah, serta postur yang termasuk ideal. Sosok itu terlihat sangat menawan, sifat sombong dan cara bicaranya yang kasar membuat Matt sangat tertarik padanya.

"Namaku Matt. Boleh aku tau namamu?" Tanyanya setelah dengan perlahan ia menurunkan senjatanya.

"Untuk apa kau tau namaku?"

"Hanya sekedar ingin tau... Mumpung kita telah bertemu," jawabnya santai. Setelah pemuda itu diam sesaat, bibirnya terbuka dan menjawab "Huh, seperti kita akan bertemu lagi saja," Jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

"_Matt... Kau dimana? Kami butuh bantuan... Cepat ke atas,_" terdengar suara Mikami memanggilnya lewat alat komunikasi yang melekat di telinganya.

"Aku segera ke sana," Jawabnya.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, cantik..." Ujar Matt seraya meninggalkan Mello yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Cih, cantik... pendusta," bisik pemuda itu lirih sambil memandang lantai, begitu sendu seakan banyak kesedihan yang mengalir dari matanya.

Matt tiba di atas bersamaan dengan Matsuda dan Misa. Telah banyak vampire yang berkumpul dan mengelilingi Light serta Mikami. Beberapa dari mereka menyerang membabi buta hendak melukai dan membunuh serta menghisap darah mereka semua.

Light dan Mikami menembaki setiap vampire yang menyerang mereka, dan dengan bantuan Misa, Matsuda serta Matt, keadaan berbalik hingga akhirnya vampire yang tersisa melarikan diri dengan terjun bebas ke bawah. Kemampuan superior mereka tak kan membuat mereka mati dengan ketinggian luar biasa tersebut.

"Uuh... Mereka melarikan diri... Dasar makhluk-makhluk sampah..," teriak Misa dengan kesal. Mendengar kata sampah, Matt teringat lagi akan pemuda yang tadi ditemuinya, pemuda menggairahkan tersebut.

Ia akan mencari cara agar ia bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan vampire menawan itu. Sementara Light memandang kosong pada pemandangan di bawah... membiarkan angin yang bertiup kencang membuat rambutnya berantakan.

.

.

.

Usai perburuan, mereka kembali ke markas dan memberi laporan lalu pulang ke kediaman masing-masing. Light meminta Matsuda mengantar Misa karna tak tahan dengan rengekan dan pernyataan cinta dari gadis tersebut, meskipun Misa akhirnya marah-marah pada Matsuda. Light mengemudikan Bmwnya dengan kecepatan normal di jalan yang mulai sepi. Sudah tak terlihat manusia yang berjalan, hanya kegelapan yang diberi bumbu sedikit, yaitu cahaya lampu jalan.

Ia benci, ia benar-benar benci pada makhluk menjijikkan itu, vampire. Ia ingin menghabisi setiap vampire yang ada di dunia ini, bahkan di sudut kota ataupun di bawah tanah sekalipun. Hanya perasaan itu yang menopangnya untuk bertahan hidup hingga saat ini. Ia tak peduli meski dendamnya menghabiskan sebagian besar hidupnya, asalkan tujuannya tercapai, ia rela memberikan segala yang ia miliki. Bahkan hidup yang cuma satu kali ini.

Ketika ia tengah berfikir, tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang hendak menyeberang. Dengan mendadak Light menginjak remnya dalam-dalam hingga tubuhnya melonjak dan terdorong lagi ke belakang. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal karna jantungnya tak tenang. Saat ia mendongak, sosok di depan mobilnya memasuki pandangannya. Mata Light membelalak... sosok itu...

Ia berdiri tanpa rasa kaget sedikitpun. Kulit putih pucat layaknya tak memiliki darah, rambut hitam sekelam malam, mata hitam layaknya blackhole yang kapan saja siap untuk menelannya. Itu sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya 14 tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang telah memberikannya kesempatan untuk bertahan hidup. Ketika fikiran Light melayang , sosok itu berjalan menjauh. Cepat-cepat Light keluar dari mobilnya "Hei.. Tunggu..." Panggilnya, namun, terlambat sosok itu telah menghilang di kegelapan.

Saat kecewa menyergapi Light, matanya menangkap sesuatu di dekat kakinya, sebuah dompet dan sapu tangan...

.

.

.

Bruk! Light membanting dirinya di sofa setelah puas berendam di bak penuh air hangat. Seharian beraktifitas membuat tubuhnya lelah. Bekerja di rumah sakit, lalu praktik di klinik, mengunjungi makam keluarganya dan berburu vampire di malam hari hingga akhirnya ia bertemu sosok itu, penyelamatnya.

Light mengambil saputangan di meja di hadapannya, saputangan putih bersih yang lembut. Ia dekatkan saputangan tersebut ke hidungnya dan wangi yang sama yang ia rasakan dulupun memenuhi fikirannya. Wewangian yang menenangkan serta memberi rasa aman dan nyaman untuknya. Wangi yang sangat cocok untuk sosok indah penolongnya tersebut. Sosok yang sangat indah.

Dengan perlahan ia periksa dompet hitam di tangannya, ada beberapa Atm, kartu kredit, kartu nama juga foto. Mulai dari foto bangunan kuno eropa hingga beberapa foto orang-orang yang tak dikenalnya. Beberapa catatan dan kartu tanda pengenal juga SIM. Namanya adalah L Lawliet, pria berkebangsaan Inggris dengan status lajang. Ia lahir tanggal 31 Oktober 1979. L Lawliet, nama yang indah seperti pemiliknya.

Ketika ia membayangkan sosok indah L, sebuah plastik kecil terjatuh dari dompet di tangan Light, ia menatap dengan fikiran kosong, tidak tau bagaimana mengekspresikan keterkejutannya.

_Pil darah..._

**Chap 2 end**

A/N : ok, tetap saya edit. Bagaimana? RnR, thank you ^^


	3. Yes, i love him

Chap 3. Yes, I love him

**.**

_Mata itu, taring itu, kuku itu..._

_Menjijikkan... mengerikan..._

_Hanya warna merah yang selalu terlihat di sana_

_Aku benci! Aku sangat benci mereka semua..._

_**Maaf... Maafkan aku...**_

.

Death Note

Disclaimer : Tsugumi Ooba & Obata Takeshi

Warning : OOC, AU, flash alur, shonen ai, etc.

**The Highest Place **

.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Light!" Panggil Matt setengah berteriak pada Light. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut dan segera membenarkan posisi duduknya. Matt menyodorkan sebotol minuman ringan pada Light.

"Kau kenapa belakangan ini? Sering tak fokus dan sering melamun," tanya Matt, karna entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Light melamun beberapa hari ini. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat sedikit bahunya ke atas.

"Aku sendiri tak mengerti, belakangan ini pikiranku selalu dihantui oleh sosok seseorang. Ia tak mau hilang dari pandanganku...,"sahut Light menggenggam botol di tangannya.

"Apapun yang aku yang lakukan, dimanapun aku berada, yang terbayang hanya wajah dan suaranya. Setiap aku mencoba melakukan sesuatu untuk mengusir bayangannya, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sosoknya semakin jelas dalam ingatanku, seakan-akan otakku memintaku untuk mencari dan menemuinya. Aku seperti orang gila karenanya," jelas Light tanpa menatap Matt, begitu terhanyut dalam kerja otaknya yang mulai memberontak dari perintah yang ia kirimkan.

Light bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya terhanyut dalam satu masalah, namun Light tetap seorang manusia biasa yang dengan ataupun tanpa disadari, memiliki banyak ketidaktahuan pada dunia yang terbilang luas dan penuh misteri dalam berbagai sudut pandang.

Seorang manusia yang memiliki kepercayaan diri besarpun, terkadang bisa merasa begitu kerdil ketika kakinya terjegal batu besar hingga ia terjatuh dan tersungkur lalu berdiam di satu tempat yang sama untuk beberapa lama karna tak mampu melangkah maju.

Setiap yang melihat Light pasti berpikir bahwa ia salah satu mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu indah dan terasa begitu sempurna, namun pada kenyataannya, Light hanyalah seorang insan yang terlalu terpaku akan satu tujuan di hidupnya sehingga dirinya merasa asing dengan masalah yang bernamakan perasaan pada manusia lainnya, di luar perasaan standar seperti rasa hormat, sopan santun juga solidaritas. Kekakuan yang ia tak sadari keberadaannya mulai menyeruak meminta untuk berubah.

"Kalau memang begitu, kau temui saja orang itu. Pasti beban yang mengganjal hatimu akan berkurang," aju Matt mendapati Light yang terlihat tak berdaya. Ketidak fokusannya akan membawa dampak buruk baginya, terutama dalam pekerjaannya. Apa yang akan terjadi bila seorang dokter pikirannya melayang jauh ketika tengah mengoperasi pasiennya? Membayangkannya saja sudah mengerikan. Bukan terhadap si dokter, namun si pasiennya yang pasti akan jadi korban keteledoran sang dokter.

"Aku tak bisa... Percuma saja." Sahut Light seraya menggeleng kecil menambah awan hitam di wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa? Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud? Kenapa kau tak bisa menemuinya?"Tanya Matt panjang lebar karena keingintahuan yang semakin membesar.

Light terdiam kali ini, matanya berkutat sepenuhnya pada lantai yang ia pijak, meski pikirannya melayang jauh. Menimang-nimang apakah ia harus menceritakan segalanya dengan jujur pada Matt? Apa yang akan Matt pikirkan bila ia ceritakan apa yang ia alami? Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Namun terlepas dari semua keraguannya, ia sadar, sesadar –sadarnya bahwa Matt adalah sahabat yang bisa dipercaya dan bukanlah tipe seseorang yang akan menertawakan masalah orang dengan mudahnya, meskipun masalah tersebut hanya masalah kecil sekalipun.

Hembusan nafas kecil keluar dari celah bibir merah mudanya, apapun reaksinya ia akan berusaha mempercayai Matt sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Mata madunya berpendar menatap Matt yakin seraya bertanya.

"Kau ingat tentang kejadian di saat keluargaku terbunuh?"Tanyanya serius dan dijawab dengan anggukan ringan dari pemuda bergoogle di seberangnya.

"Kau juga ingatkan saat itu aku pernah bercerita bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku?" tanya Light lagi diikuti anggukan kedua dari Matt.

Light terdiam sejenak hingga iapun bersuara. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya," sambung Light, terlihat sedikit gurat keterkejutan dari wajah Matt. Bola matanya sedikit membesar hingga kembali seperti semula.

"Jadi yang menghantui pikiranmu saat ini, penolongmu itu?" Tanya Matt balik. Light mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak bisa mememuinya? Apa lagi-lagi kau kehilangan jejaknya?" Kali ini Matt yang bertanya panjang lebar padanya. Light hanya menggeleng pelan dan menatapnya.

"Bukan itu, aku sudah mendapat titik terang tentang dirinya dari dompet yang ia jatuhkan." Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan satu dompet berwarna hitam. Matt tak bergeming, tak tertarik akan dompet di hadapannya, hanya ingin tau alasan Light.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau kan sudah tau siapa dirinya, kenapa tidak langsung menemuinya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku justru ragu akan tindakanku selanjutnya setelah aku tahu siapa dia." Balas Light cepat membuat Matt semakin penasaran. Tatapan mata Light medorongnya untuk bertanya, "memangnya... Dia siapa?"

Light mengambil dompet di hadapannya dan mengeluarkan tanda pengenal serta beberapa foto yang ada di dalam dompet tersebut. Matt pun mengambil Ktp dan beberapa foto di hadapannya.

Ada foto bangunan kuno eropa, beberapa orang yang tak ia kenali, seorang kakek tua dengan seorang bocah albino dengan tatapan mata begitu dingin. Pemuda berambut hitam legam yang tak berekpresi juga foto seseorang yang ia kenal, si cantik, pujaannya. Ia terkejut namun segera disembunyikannya rasa terkejutnya agar Light tak curiga.

Ia melihat tanda pengenal di tangannya. L Lawliet, ada sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya dan dengan cepat Light menjawab keraguannya tersebut.

"Apa menurutmu seseorang tak berubah selama 14 tahun adalah sesuatu yang wajar? Terkecuali jika dia...,"

Matt menahan nafasnya karna begitu mata Light terlihat begitu yakin, menunggu bibir Light terbuka dan meneruskan ucapannya, meski ia sendiri sudah tau 98% ucapan Light selanjutnya. "Vampire..." Kali ini mata Matt benar-benar membulat dengan alami, nafas yang tertahan di dadanya terhembus dengan satu hembusan cepat dan pelan.

Light menatap Matt, menunggu sahutan dari Matt yang jelas sekali terlihat begitu terkejut. Ia sendiri tak yakin dengan ucapannya, ia berharap Matt menghibur dan menyinggkirkan pikiran buruknya seolah-olah ia salah besar. Namun, otaknya akan dengan sangat tegas menjawab sangkalan dari Matt bila ia bicara nanti.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu? Kaliankan hanya bertemu sesaat, apa prasangkamu itu tak terlalu berlebihan?" Balas Matt melihat tatapan Light yang berbicara meminta ucapannya disangkal.

Light mengambil foto L di meja dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selama ini belum pernah Matt lihat terpancar dari mata madu yang kelihatan keras itu. Light menggeleng dan menjawab lagi seraya merogoh sesuatu di dompet L.

"Aku juga berharap kalau aku ini salah, tapi otakku dengan tegas mengatakan segalanya, menyuruhku untuk sadar sepenuhnya. Aku semakin sadar saat ada sebuah benda yang tak sengaja kujatuhkan dari dompetnya." Light memperlihatkan bungkusan kecil tempat obat dan sekali lagi mata Matt membulat.

_5 butir pil darah..._

"Menurutmu... Aku harus bagaimana Matt?" Tanya Light lagi.

Setelah itu suasana mendingin di antara mereka hingga beberapa saat, Light masih terpaku memegang foto L dengan tatapan mata yang begitu penuh perasaan, Matt tau jelas perasaan apa yang sedang dialami Light. Dengan sekali hembusan iapun memutuskan tuk memberitahu Light apa yang ia tau sebagai sahabat. "Pada akhirnya, kaulah yang memutuskan akan berbuat apa selanjutnya... Tapi coba pikirkan lagi apa yang kau rasa saat ini..."

"Aku... Saat ini, ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Meski ia tak melihat ke arahkupun tak masalah untuk saat ini. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatnya, kalau bisa... menyentuhnya, bahkan mendekapnya erat hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan diri dariku. Aku ingin bersamanya...," jawab Light seraya mengangkat tangannya setinggi dadanya, lalu mengepalkannya seolah dapat meraih L dan menguncinya bersamanya, selamanya.

"Kau... tertarik padanya Light." Sahut Matt dijawab dengan tatapan ingin tau Light, ingin tau akan jawaban dari masalah yang membuatnya tak bisa tenang.

"kau... Jatuh cinta padanya. Kau merasa begitu, karena kau begitu merindukannya...," sambung Matt. Kali mata Lightlah yang membulat memperlihatkan mata madu yang banyak dipuji oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya tersebut dengan jelas. Matt sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini pasti kali pertama Light jatuh cinta melihat ketidak tahuan Light akan perasaannya sendiri juga keterkejutannya yang begitu besar.

"Pikirkanlah segalanya dengan baik. Jangan terburu-buru... Jangan sampai kau hidup dengan penuh penyesalan begitu sadar setelah kehilangan hal paling berharga yang tak tergantikan. Jika itu terjadi... Kau tau maksudku kan Light?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kegelapan itu datang lagi, Memenuhi segala yang mampu ia raih. Langit yang gelap ini seakan memanggilku untuk menemuimu, memberitahuku untuk segera mendapatkanmu._

Light terpaku di depan BMWnya, masih belum ingin masuk untuk mengemudikannya dan kembali ke apartementnya. Jam prakteknya di RS sudah selesai, tepat 2 jam sebelum matahari terbit di ufuk timur ini. Hampir satu setengah jam ia berdiri tanpa merasa pegal ataupun lelah, pikirannya yang tadi berusaha ia kesampingkan kembali memenuhi ruang-ruang yang ada dalam otaknya.

Ia tau dengan jelas, seberapa keraspun ia berpikir ia tak kan dapat mendapat jawabannya. Hanya saja ia tetap tak bisa berhenti memikirkan L.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang keluar dari lift. Sosok itu berjalan tenang di basement yang sedikit gelap tersebut. Dengan jarak yang tak terlalu jauh, Light bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah sendu itu. L berjalan sendiri dengan raut wajah yang sama seperti 14 tahun lalu, L muncul dalam hidupnya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Jantungnya yang awalnya tenang mulai berdebar tak teratur, hingga ia sedikit sesak namun merasa hangat.

Light mengagumi dengan pasti sosok itu, tubuh yang kurus dan sedikit tinggi meski ia tetap lebih tinggi, rambut berantakannya tebal dan begitu hitam legam, kulit putih pucat mulus yang menggairahkan karna kontras dengan baju hitamnya, mata, hidung dan bibirnya terlihat sempurna. Mahakarya terindah dari pemahat paling berbakat yang pernah ia lihat. L masih terdiam tanpa menyadari tatapan kagum Light serta serangan mendadak beberapa vampire yang tak jauh darinya.

Light langsung bergerak tanpa perlu diperintah otaknya, dengan cepat ia menarik pistol dari balik jasnya dan menembaki vampire itu tepat di depan L, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar ingin melindungi L, meski otaknya mencemoohnya. Seorang dari makhluk paling dibenci Light itu berhasil melukai leher Light ketika ia lengah, melihat vampire yang begitu menikmati darah Light di kukunya, membuat Light semakin jijik. Dengan satu tembakan keras ia habisi makhluk rendah di hadapannya tersebut.

Tangannya reflek melepaskan jas di tubuhnya lalu menutupi tubuh L yang masih terpaku di belakangnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya tanpa melihat reaksi L yang sedikit terkejut. Sesuai dugaannya, vampire yang tinggal 2 itu menempel pada BMWnya karna terpaku akan bau darahnya. "bersabarlah..." Ujar Light ketika meminta L pindah ke kursi belakang dan menutup semua jendela di belakang dengan tirai dan berlindung di balik selimut Light yang baru dilaundri. L hanya diam menuruti arahannya.

Setelah merasa semua persiapan telah siap, iapun menghidupkan mobilnya tanpa mempedulikan ketukan-ketukan keras dari vampire yang menggandrungi mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Light menyusuri koridor gelap basement hingga akhirnya terlihat cahaya terang di ujung jalan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 6 lebih, cahaya matahari membakar makhluk malam itu menjadi debu di depan mata Light.

Hingga akhirnya ia memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggir jalan S, dan dengan sisa tenaga terakhir ia menutup jendela depan dan menghidupkan lampu mobilnya. "sekarang sudah aman... Keluarlah L...,"

"Darimana anda tau nama saya?" tiba-tiba mata hitam dan suara baritone L menjawab kebodohannya. Light menyandarkan dirinya pada jok dan mengambil dompet serta saputangan L dari kantungnya, lalu menyodorkannya pada L yang telah berpindah duduk di sisinya.

"kau menjatuhkannya saat aku hampir menabrakmu di jalan X seminggu yang lalu," jawabnya pelan.

_Terkadang kau terasa begitu dekat hingga mampu kuraih. Namun di saat tanganku hampir sampai pada bahu kecilmu Kau menjauh, terlalu jauh hingga tak tergapai..._

L mengambil dompet serta saputangannya dari tangan Light. "Terima kasih," balasnya singkat. Deru nafas Light semakin tak menentu karena darahnya yang terus mengalir juga lukanya yang terasa perih.

Sebelah tangan L terangkat dan menyentuh darah di leher Light, mata Light membulat begitu melihat L menjilat jarinya yang terlumiri darah Light. Kewarasan Light kembali bekerja dan memberi tahunya bahwa L adalah seorang vampire.

Dengan gerakan cepat, L kini telah duduk di pangkuan Light. Sebelah tangannya menggantung di bahu Light dan sebelah lagi menyentuh belakang leher Light. Lidahnya yang lembut dan dingin menyentuh leher Light, ia ingin memberontak dan menjauh bila perlu menembak L yang kini tengah berperan sebagai vampire bukan penyelamatnya.

Namun, entah ia dihipnotis atau tubuhnya yang menolak untuk melawan, Light hanya terdiam merasakan lidah L yang semakin menikmati darah yang mengotori lehernya.

Ia menjilati sesenti demi sesenti darah yang mengotori tubuh Light, mulai dari tulang selangkanya naik ke batang lehernya hingga bibir L menyentuh luka di lehernya. Bibir lembut dan tipis itu menyentuh lehernya dengan sangat lembut. Menghisap darah yang keluar dari lukanya, namun tak menambah luka lain di sana. Setelah itu mereka bertemu pandang dan kewarasan Light seakan direnggut kembali ketika mata bagai blackhole itu menatapnya.

_Tenagaku rasanya sampai habis hanya untuk menyentuhmu. Namun, kau tetap tak terjamah. Tetap terbungkus dalam selimut merah itu. Aku ingin menyerah, aku lelah..._

Mereka dapat merasakan nafas masing-masing menyentuh, membias membuat perasaan aneh mulai menjalar merasuki apa yang bisa mereka rasuki. Tangan kurus L menyentuh wajah Light dengan lembut, menyusuri setiap sudut dengan perlahan.

"Kau sudah besar. Tampan," ujar L menyadarkan Light membuatnya menatap mata L semakin dalam. "Kau... Ingat padaku?"

Tangan L mengelus bagian bawah mata Light dengan perlahan lalu mengangguk. "Kau satu-satunya yang memilki darah dengan aroma semanis ini di hidungku. Tak mungkin aku melupakanmu," sahutnya.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Light mampu melihat dengan jelas taring runcing yang ramping di dalam mulut L yang menggoda.

"Kenapa kau... menyelamatkanku saat itu?" Tanya Light lagi, sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah pucatnya, namun ia terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Light. Melihat senyum L yang mengembang memberikan Light kekuatan entah darimana, ia sentuh wajah L dengan kedua tangannya, melihat L yang terlihat menikmati sentuhannya, Light memajukan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat.

_Namun matamu menarikku untuk tetap mengejarmu... Sebenarnya, siapa yang menginginkan siapa?_

"Kau tau istilah _take and give_?" tanya Light.

L mengangguk pelan dalam sentuhannya. Tangan kurusnya kini bergantung di bahunya sedang matanya bergulir antara mata dan bibir Light.

"Berikan aku sesuatu setelah kau berhasil mendapat sesuatu dariku,"

_Aku menginginkanmu?_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya tanpa ragu seakan menantang Light.

"Aku menginginkan...," tangan besar Light mengelus bibir bawah L dengan lembut. "Ini," sambungnya lalu tanpa aba-aba mengecup L lembut.

Bibirnya yang begitu kecil sangat lembut dan manis, seperti cairan pemanis yan ia benci, namun milik L berbeda. Ia ketagihan, kecanduan akan rasa lembut dan manis yang menyatu menjadi satu di bibirnya.

L mengalungi lengannya di leher Light serta membalas ciuman Light tak mau kalah. Dengan perlahan Light memperdalam ciuman mereka karena semangat yang semakin menaiki otaknya. L hebat, ia sangat mahir. Ketika lidah mereka bertemu Light merasa ada satu perasaan asing menguasai tubuh dan hatinya, memasuki satu bagian yang sebelumnya tak pernah terbuka. Lidah L mampu mengimbangi permainan Light membuat ciuman mereka semakin memanas.

Ia merasa utuh?

_Atau kau yang menginginkanku?_

Di saat mata mereka bertemu dengan nafas yang memburu, Light merasakan debar jantungnya semakin tak tenang. Debar pertama yang ia rasakan, sangat berbeda ketika dengan gadis-gadis yang pernah bersamanya. Tak ada gadis yang mampu membuatnya begitu bersemangat hingga membuat kepalanya sendiri pusing karena hasrat yang semakin membuncah.

L tersenyum lalu menyentuh bibir bawah Light dengan jarinya. Saat itu ia akhirnya menerima ucapan Matt padanya, ia telah jatuh cinta pada vampire di hadapannya. Cinta yang mampu membutakan matanya. Hingga jawaban itu mengembang dengan bibir mereka yang kembali bertautan dalam ciuman panas.

_Aku menginginkanmu dan kau yang menginginkanku..._

_Kita saling menginginkan..._

_Benar begitu kan, sayang..._

**.**

**.**

**Chap 3 end.**

A/N : bahu saya pegal... setelah diedit, gimana? RnR, thank you ^^


End file.
